


My Whole World

by Namimed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy, but secretly we all know he's a soft fluff, changbin is "dark"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namimed/pseuds/Namimed
Summary: Literally just Changbin being a fluffy boy.





	My Whole World

A late night laying in bed with Changbin. The two of you napped all day and are now cuddling in your warm bed giggling uncontrollably at everything. On the cornucopia that is the Instagram explore page you saw a very nice piece of clothing and clicked on it. You quickly showed it to Changbin, who looked mildly appreciative of it, and investigated more to find the price. Upon finding it your mouth fell open like a fish and you just stared.

“What’s wrong with your face, is the thing really expensive?” Changbin said, looking at your fish expression.

You nod slowly and turn the phone back towards him again, store page open.

Changbin looks and looking away says. “I’d still buy it for you.”

“Changbin, are you insane it’s so much!”

“I’d buy you anything you wanted.” He says it like it’s the most obvious fact in the world.

“Really? Even the world?”

“The world doesn’t have a price so I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” He rolls his eyes gently at you, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Don’t worry I already have the world. I can even hold it in my hands.” You roll over to look at Changbin and he stares back.

“Are you kidding me that’s not poss-”

You cut him off by cupping your hands on his cheeks. “See, my whole world!” You say with bright, cheeky grin.

His face flares red and he rolls over, facing away from you. “Don’t tell anyone about this. I have a reputation y’know.”

“Ok, you scary rapper guy I won’t ruin your image or whatever. Look at this cute dog video though.”


End file.
